The Elder Scrolls: Fire Emblem
by ZenoLucario
Summary: Robin sacrificed her life to kill the fell dragon Grima, however her adventure is not over yet, thrust into the world of Nirn, to the Province of Skyrim, Robin now stands with those who fight for their homeland, but is the path Robin chose the right one, or will she find her destiny to be quite different. ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

The Elder Scrolls: Fire Emblem

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit work of Fan fiction, Fire Emblem: Awakening is owned by Intelligence Systems and Nintendo, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim is owned by Bethesda. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: After sacrificing herself to slay the Dark Dragon Grima, Robin finds herself tossed from the world she had been to another, what new adventures will the Grand Master Tactician find herself in, in this strange untamed land...of Skyrim?

A.N: Sorry this first chapter is rather long, I started writing and couldn't stop.

Chapter 1

Robin's head ached, which surprised her as she should be dead, wasn't that what Naga had said, killing Grima would result in her own death? But then why...? Slowly her senses came back to her, and she felt...movement, she was moving but not on her own. Opening her eyes she saw she was sitting on a cart, looking down her eyes widened, her hands were bound by coarse rope, at least she still had her clothes on, her dark purple coat, that connected her to the Grimleal, she would have to remember to burn that article of clothing as soon as possible.

Taking a quick look around her surroundings, she saw that she was in a forest, a dirt road cut a path through the forest, on each side in front of her sitting position, and behind was rows of pine trees, and small hills running on each side of the road, as though it had been dug through the earth leading to their destination.

Her movement was noticed by one of the other passengers. The man had been watching her before, and was honestly curious about the woman's strange outfit, a robe like coat which he assumed made her a mage, she was petite, small built with white hair styled in twin tails on the sides of her head, her face was soft and very youthful, which made him question why this girl almost still a child had been taken by the Empire.

"Ah you're finally awake!" A voice drew her attention.

Robin blinked looking up she saw a blonde, bearded man, wearing blue and brown armor. He was rather handsome in a Barbarian sort of way, and his accent was...different than anything she had heard before.

"Got caught in that ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." The man said, glancing to his left.

"Damn you Stormcloaks, until you showed up Empire was nice and lazy, if it hadn't been for you, I'd have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." Robin's gaze went to the speaker, he was a dirty man with brown hair and looked less buff than the 'Barbarian' sitting across from her.

"You there." The thief said looking at Robin. "You, and me we shouldn't be here, it's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." The thief said to her, as she looked at him.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now thief." The Barbarian said with a tone that was so final.

"Shut up back there?" The Cart-driver said over his shoulder.

"What's wrong with him, huh?" The thief said, drawing Robin's attention to the man who was sitting next to her, she blinked noticing he was gagged unlike the rest of them.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." The respect Robin heard in the man's voice, caused the Tactician to look at Ulfric, studying him, he did not look very regal, but if they were prisoners, she would not expect any of them to look very regal.

Ulfric in turn looked to her, expecting her to know him, seeing the curiosity in her eyes made him blink, he was used to everyone in Skyrim and the rest of Tamriel knowing of him. Yet here was this girl who didn't know of him, or was she just acting?

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the Rebellion...if they've captured you...oh gods where are they taking us?" The thief seemed to panic now.

"I don't know where we're going...but Sovngarde awaits.." Again with that tone of finality.

"This can't be happening! This isn't happening!" The thief put his hands in his head his eyes wide, and his breath shallow.

"Hey, what village are you from horse-thief?" The blonde asked the distraught thief.

"Why do you care?" The thief asked, defensively.

The man gave a sad smile, as he looked up. "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

There was a pause, as the thief considered that. Then finally. "Rorikstead. I-I'm from Rorikstead."

Frowning, questions filled Robin's mind, where was she, who were these people, and what was this Empire. She closed her eyes, trying to focus, to make sense of everything.

"Hey, you alright?" The Barbarian asked her, opening her eyes she saw concern on his face.

Robin opened her mouth to speak, to tell him she was fine, but honestly she was scared, she was tied up, in a place she didn't recognize and bound for a fate unknown to her.

"I don't know where I am...I shouldn't be here, I..." Robin said, shaking her head, as she finished with the thought. 'I should be dead.'

"General Tullius Sir! The Headsman is waiting!" A soldier up ahead called out.

"Good, let's get this over with." A man, whom Robin assumed was this General Tullius spoke.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh! Divines, please help me!" The thief prayed, to gods that Robin did not recognize.

"Look at him...General Tullius, the Military Governor, and it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with this." The Barbarian...no..Nord, she had a name for his people, spat out.

He looked around. "This is Helgen, I used to be sweet on a girl here...I wonder if Velod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in...funny when I was a boy Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

Robin frowned, 'what happened between these men and this empire? The thief mentioned a rebellion, but what kind?' While trying to contemplate her situation, she vaguely heard the conversation between a Father and his Son.

"Hey who are they Daddy, where are they going?" The boy asked, Robin turned to look, seeing the boy watching, the father eyed her, and put his hand on his Son's shoulder.

"You need to get inside the house Pup." The father told the boy.

"But I want to watch the soldiers." The boy said eagerly.

"Inside the house, now." The father said booking no room for argument.

"Yes Papa." The boy said, Robin turned her attention back to the front, towards the two across from her.

The blonde Nord, looked resigned, the Thief was wide eyed with panic, and looking to Ulfric, the man did have a regal bearing to him that made Robin respect him, despite his state, he did not seem to panic, as though this was an everyday occurrence.

"Whoa." The cart-driver called out causing the horses pulling the cart to stop.

"Get these prisoners out of the cart, move it!" A woman spoke up, her tone commanding.

"Come on," The Blonde Nord told Robin with a sad smile. "best not keep the gods waiting for us."

Robin seeing no other choice stood with the others. The Thief still panicking, she felt sorry for him, knowing what it was like to be in a situation that she didn't want herself to be in. Tears leaked from her eyes as the thought of her Husband Chrom filled her mind and her heart ached.

"Wait, we're not Rebels, you can't do this!" The thief cried out in dismay.

"Face your death with some courage thief!" The Blonde admonished the thief.

"You have to tell them we weren't with you this is a mistake!" The thief pleaded

"Step forward when we call your name, one at a time!" The woman shouted, looking up Robin took note of her appearance, she stood next to a Nord, she was shorter with dark skin, wearing heavy armor. Indicating some position of rank within this empire.

The Nord next to her, was wearing a lighter brown and red uniform, holding an open book in his hand, regarding it.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." The man said, and Ulfric unhesitatingly stepped forward.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." The Blonde said reverently.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The blonde stepped forward to stand with the others. Robin finally had a name to go with his face.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." That identified the thief.

The thief however did not step forward like the others. "No! You can't do this, I'm not a rebel!"

Lokir took off running. "Halt!" The commanding woman shouted. The Thief didn't stop. "Archers!" With that command the soldiers behind the woman let loose with a small volley of arrows.

Turning back towards Robin, she glared. "Anyone else feel like running!?"

The soldier turned as well and as though finally noticing her. "You there, step forward."

Robin swallowed hard, and stepped forward. The man blinked, regarding her curiously. "Who are you?"

"My name is Robin, I am the Royal Tactician of the Halidom of Ylisse, and wife to Chrom the Exalt. I don't know where I am, or how I got here." Her words caused the others to look at her, she did seem regal now that they took a good look at her, her robe especially.

The soldier blinked, looking at the book, then turning to his superior. "Captain, what should we do, she's not on the list."

The Captain regarded Robin with something akin to disdain. "Forget the list, she goes to the block."

The soldier nodded, looking to Robin, she saw the sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry Robin, we'll try to return your remains to your homeland."

Robin, seeing no other alternative, let her head fall in defeat, looks like she was going to die after all, this was just some cruel joke by Grima before her death.

Walking up to the line of others, waiting for their end, they all stood stoically, their postures straight, and expressions fearless, these were men, and women, willing to die for their beliefs. Robin in that moment felt respect for them, and had the desire to lend her strategic mind to their cause.

"Ulfric Stormcloak" General Tullius said, Robin looked to see him talking to the man. "Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the 'voice' to murder his king and usurp the throne."

Ulfric let out a growl from behind the gag.

"You started this war, flung Skyrim into chaos. Now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace." The General declared, sealing Ulfric's fate.

A sudden roar drew Robin's gaze skyward. Her eyes wide. 'What was that?' The thought came to her.

"What was that?" The soldier from before asked looking around.

"It's nothing." The general said disregarding the sudden roar. "Carry on."

"Yes, General Tullius." Said the captain who had walked to stand near the general, and next to a robed woman. "Red them their last rights."

Ah so the woman was a priestess, she found herself praying to Naga for a way out or at least a peaceful afterlife despite her connection to Grima, she hoped the sacrifice she made in killing Grima ending his threat would allow her a peaceful rest, since fate had decided she wouldn't be reuniting with Chrom just yet.

The priestess spreading her arms as she spoke. "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you-"

Her words were cut off as one of the blue clad men stepped forward boldly towards the headsman.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with."

The Priestess hesitates, not sure how to react to the bold rebel. "...As you wish."

The rebel kneels before the block, turning he glares at the headsman and captain. "My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials, can you say the same?"

Robin watches, her heart pounding in her breast, as the captain holds the brave man down with her foot, and the headsman brings down the axe.

"You imperial bastards!" A woman shouts, another rebel.

"Justice!" Shouts a random man, from the village.

"Death to the Stormcloaks!" This from a village woman.

"As fearless in death, as he was in life." Ralof said, Robin had to agree.

"Next the woman in the robe!" The captain called looking at Robin.

'So this is how it ends...' Robin thought to herself, another roar thundered through the air, making everyone look around.

"There it is again...what is that?" The soldier asked.

"I said next prisoner!" The captain again. Robin hesitated, she had willing walked to her own death before when she dealt the killing blow to Grima.

"To the block Prisoner...nice and easy." The soldier, with the sad eyes regarding her. Looked very much like he disagreed with her execution.

Robin let out a breath and approached the block. "Naga accept my soul." Robin whispered, but her words were heard making everyone question who Naga was.

Robin found herself pushed the ground and her head on the block. Closing her eyes, she quietly accepted her fate...except...

"What in Oblivion is that?!" General Tullius called out, drawing her attention. Opening her eyes, she saw the headsman lifting his axe, preparing to bring it down.

"Sentries, what do you see?" The female captain asked.

"It's in the clouds!" One of the sentries said, everyone looked, and Robin's eyes widened.

She easily recognized that distinct shape even as a woman somewhere behind her shouted. "Dragon!"

A black dragon, as fearsome as any other, but no where near as much as Grima had been, landed on the tower behind the headsman, who seemed oblivious to the danger was raising his axe to behead Robin.

The Dragon however, roared, and she heard it speak. "Fus!" The headsman was knocked off his feat, and as he started to stand, the dragon finished with a "Ro Dah!" laying him out.

Chaos erupted, as the people started to panic. The General, shouting orders. "Guards! Get the townsfolk to safety!"

Strong hands suddenly grabbed Robin pulling her up, it was Ralof. "Woman! Come on! The gods won't give us another chance!"

Grabbing Robin's wrist he pulled her towards the tower across the way. Pulling her in, she saw Jarl Ulfric hands unbound, and removing the gag from his mouth.

"Jarl Ulfric, what was that thing, could the legends be true?" Ralof asked the man.

Ulfric looked to him, his voice deep, Robin could see why he was a leader. "Legends don't burn down villages."

"You'd be surprised at what legends can do." Robin said gaining their attention.

Ulfric nodded, then his expression turned serious. "We need to move, now!"

Ralof nodded his head looking to Robin. "Up the tower! Let's go!" Ralof shouted, turning and running up the circular set of stairs leading up tower.

Robin quickly followed her dark purple coat whipping behind her as she ran. At the top of the stairs she found another Stormcloak working to move some rubble. "Just give me a moment to get this rubble-"

His words left unfinished as the dragon burst his head through the side of the tower, causing Robin to fall back, she was caught by Ralof. "I got you!"

The dragon opened it's mouth, shouting again, and Robin heard the words "Toor Shul" As fire burst from the dragon's mouth. The dragon took off after that. And Robin, followed Ralof up the stairs. The way up was still blocked, but now there was a gaping hole in the side of the tower.

Ralof looked out of the hole, and pointed. "See that inn over there?" He looked at Robin who nodded. "Jump through the roof and keep going." Seeing the platinum haired woman hesitate he nudged her forward. "Get going! We'll follow when we can!"

Robin nodded and jumped, she landed in the inn through a hole in the roof, well most of the roof was gone, rolling forward as she landed to avoid the shock of landing hard, she rose to her feet and ran, dropping down through to the bottom floor and exiting out of the inn.

"Haming you need to get over here now!" The soldier from before, was in front of her, coaxing a child forward.

The boy ran forward just as the dragon landed. Robin's hands still bound went to her mouth as her eyes widened horrified. Fortunately the boy made it just as the dragon breathed fire. The boy barely avoiding the flames.

The soldier turned his gaze, spotting Robin, he smiled. "Still alive, Robin?" He asked remembering her name. "Stick close to me if you want to stay that way."

"Gunnar, take care of the boy. I need to find General Tullius and join the defense." The Soldier said to the man who the boy had ran near.

Gunnar nodded. "Gods, guide you Hadvar."

Robin now had a name for the Soldier, she hesitated, and Hadvar, called out to her. "This way Robin!"

Robin seeing no other recourse followed Hadvar, her mind working through different scenarios on how to help fight the dragon that was destroying everything. She could help. Her eyes sharpened, as determination set in.

"Wait I can-" Hadvar suddenly grabbed her pushing her into the wall with his arm, while pressing himself against it. "Stick close to the wall!" Hadvar's action and shout, came just at the nick of time, as the dragon landed on the wall, shooting out a stream of fire.

The dragon took off again, and once more Robin found herself being pulled forward. He lead her through a destroyed house, and to where a group of soldiers was shooting arrows at the dragon and there was General Tullius.

"Hadvar! Into the keep soldier, we're leaving!" The general shouted to Hadvar who was still holding Robin's wrist.

"It's you and me, Robin. Stay close!" Hadvar shouted pulling her along, past an archway.

Robin noticed injured and dying men and women, and the body of a young girl. She wanted to stop and help these people.

But the tactician knew it was useless. She allowed Hadvar to pull her along. Into another open area with a keep and there across the way..."Ralof you damn traitor, out of our way!"

"We're escaping Hadvar, you're not stopping us this time!" Ralof shouted. So the two knew each other, Robin would have to find out more.

Hadvar hesitated only for a moment. "Fine I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!"

Sovngarde, another question Robin had, during the exchange between Hadvar and Ralof, the latter had let go of her wrist And she stood there watching as the two ran to different doors of the keep. She frowned, couldn't they have put aside their differences for the moment? Wasn't the dragon the more pressing issue?

"Woman! Come on, into the keep!" Ralof called out to her. At the same time Hadvar yelled. "This way, Robin!"

Robin hesitated for only a moment before following. Ralof, following the blonde Nord into the keep, she took a deep breath and sighed, out of the most immediate danger, she looked at the Stormcloak soldier.

Ralof was kneeling next to one of his fellows. Robin remained respectfully silent. "We'll meet again in Sovngarde, Brother.."

Robin stood silently, giving Ralof time to pay his final respects to his comrade, her hands still bound in front of her, her coat torn in places. Ralof stood up, and looked to her.

"That was a dragon, wasn't it? Just like the children's stories, and the legends. The harbingers of the end times." Shaking his head he noticed Robin's hands were still bound.

"Come here, let's see if we can't get those bindings off." Ralof said, and Robin stepped forward extending her bound arms.

Ralof using a knife he had procured from somewhere, cut Robin's binds, the white haired woman rubbed her wrists and gave a grateful smile to the Nord.

"Thank you, my name is Robin, sorry I didn't have the chance to tell you before." Robin introduced herself.

"Well you probably heard that Imperial say my name is Ralof." Ralof said, extending his hand towards her.

Robin took his hand, and noticed how easily her smaller hand was engulfed in his. She also noticed the callouses on his hands, from hard work and use of weapons. She was able to find comparison between, the Nords of this Skyrim, and the Feroxi of Regna Ferox. She knew warriors when she saw them.

Looking around the tactician took in the room they were in. Ralof knelt down next to his fallen comrade and took up the man's axe, standing he turned to Robin and handed her the axe.

"Here, might as well take Gunjar's axe. He won't be needing it." Ralof told Robin, who took the axe and nodded, testing it's weight, it wasn't her Levin Sword, but it would serve for the present.

"Thank you." Robin's said softly, watching Ralof as he checked the nearby door.

"Damn, locked. Robin check the other one." Ralof suggested, to which Robin nodded.

Robin, moved to the small gate and tried lifting it but to no avail. Grunting slightly as she tried to lift, she looked at Ralof and gave a shake of her head.

Ralof frowned, joining Robin and was about to try to help her when voices were heard. Robin recognized the one as the female captain from before.

"This way!" Robin looked at Ralof wide eyes.

"It's the Imperials, hide!" Ralof said, moving to one side of the door, Robin following his lead, went to the other, Ralof had axes at the ready while Robin had the axe that Ralof had given her.

"Get this gate open." The captain ordered the soldier with her. Robin frowned, the woman was very demanding, and refused to see truth when it was in front of her.

As soon as the gate opened, Ralof burst into action, burying the axe into the chest of the male Nord soldier, while the captain, ended up facing against Robin, Robin's eyes sharpened, as she analyzed the Captain, her stance, the twitching of muscle, and expression on her face.

The Captain found herself hard pressed to land a blow on the skilled tactician, who dodged sword swings, almost effortlessly, those she didn't she blocked with the axe. Ralof watching the exchange was impressed by Robin's movements.

The captain was getting angry, Robin saw it, and there an opening, the captain having overextended herself was unable to recover in time as Robin took full advantage of the captain's situation buried the blade of the axe into the back of the woman's neck, ending her life.

"Quite the fighter Robin." Ralof complimented her.

Robin smiled and slipped the axe into a belt loop on her pants. "Thank you, I learned a great deal of melee combat from my friend Frederick."

"Frederick huh? Must be quite the warrior." Ralof commented as he checked the bodies for a key. "Now let's see if one of these two has a key..."

"Oh he is, though a tad over cautious, there's a reason we call him Frederick the Wary." Her smile was wistful, as she remembered his initial distrust of her, which after she had married Chrom, and had proven herself a valued friend to the Shepherds, Frederick had become her closest friend.

"Really? Ah here we go." Ralof said as he found a key on the body of the captain. He started for the door opposite the open gate.

Robin however bent down and picked up the captain's sword, swords did serve her better than axes, replacing the axe with the sword she followed Ralof. Who arched a brow at the change of weapon. Robin gave a cheeky grin.

"Spoils of war." She told him, Ralof blinked, then laughed. "Good enough for me."

Ralof lead the way down into the keep, the way down was in a spiral, from the tower into the lower area of the keep, a long hallway stretched out before them. As the two made their way forward, the ground shook violently and the ceiling collapsed in front of them, causing the two to stagger.

"Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easily?" Ralof swore.

"No kidding, we were lucky we didn't run forward." Robin said , as she brushed some dust from her platinum locks.

Robin turning noticed a door onto her left, putting her hand on the doorknob she was about to open it when she heard voices coming from the other side.

"Grab everything important and let's move! That dragon is burning everything to the ground!" The voice was male, but there was no way to be certain if it was an Imperial or a Stormcloak.

"Just need to grab some more potions!" A the second voice sounded younger.

Robin looked to Ralof, and put her hand on her sword, Ralof, nodding his head followed her lead and readied his axe. The platinum blonde pushed open the door, ready to talk or fight.

It was two Imperials, Robin kills the one wearing heavy armor, while Ralof takes care of the other, cleaning the blood from the blade of her sword, she looks a round. Recognizing it as a storage room.

"A storeroom. See if you can find any potions. We'll need them." Ralof said.

Robin nodded, and started searching the room, finding glass vials of red liquid and blue liquid, these were obviously the potions Ralof spoke of, she also found some dried meat and a few bottles of alcohol. Which Ralof spotting grabbed with a grin.

Robin looked to him, and he shrugged. "Never hurts to be prepared. You done?" He asked, to which Robin nodded. "Let's go."

Ralof lead the way through the next door, with Robin following, Robin not knowing who they would encounter next kept her sword out, her left hand was crackling with electricity. The way lead down to a staircase.

Robin and Ralof, cautiously made their way down when they heard a woman's scream of pain. Ralof paled. "Trolls blood. A torture room...hear that?"

"Yes and I wish I hadn't." Robin said, running the rest of the way down the stairs.

There she saw two Imperials torturing a young woman, the one an older man was using lightning magic on the woman, while the other, was guarding three other Stormcloaks who were glaring at their captors.

Robin didn't hesitate as she threw her hand forward with a shout. "Elthunder!" A strong bolt of lightning shot from her hand striking the lead torturer, his assistant rushed the platinum blonde and was met with Robin's sword, with a flourish of her blade, the tactician disarmed the man and pointed the sword at his throat.

"Surrender!" Robin demanded. The man sighed, and let his hands drop.

"Ralof?" Robin called.

Ralof, had followed Robin into the room and was impressed by her skill. "Yeah, Robin?"

"Check them, make sure they are alright." Robin ordered.

Ralof normally would have disregarded anyone who was not Ulfric, or Galmar when being ordered, but Robin's tone was like that of a field commander, this woman's voice, made him listen just as Ulfric's did.

The female Stormcloak, however; "What are you waiting for? Kill him!"

Robin still holding the blade upon the Imperial shook her head. "It's not my way to kill an unarmed opponent."

She didn't take her eye off him for a moment, as she continued. "Besides, if need be we can use him as a bargaining chip."

Ralof, having found a weapon rack in the room, gave weapons to the Stormcloaks, arming them. He looked to Robin. "Might be better to just kill him or leave him here, in one of the cages. Though that might be a slow death, considering what's going on with that dragon."

This caused the group, the three Stormcloaks and Imperial to blink. "Dragon?!"

Robin nodded, noticing the Imperial wasn't going to attack with five well armed warriors surrounding him. Lowered her sword and stepped back.

"Yes, a dragon, we made a tactical retreat into this keep, and now we're looking for a way out." She turned towards the woman who had been tortured and motioned to the Imperial. "Did he take any part in your torture?"

"No, he just keep guard over the others." The woman said.

Robin nodded and looking at the Imperial, who despite her short petite stature made the Imperial feel like she was towering over him. She had a very powerful presence. He noticed that same thing whenever he was in General Tullius presence.

Unknown to him, Ralof was having similar thoughts, only regarding Ulfric Stormcloak.

"Alright then, you'll come with us, once we're safe and out of here, you go your way we'll go ours. Understood?" Robin asked.

The Imperial, nodded. "Understood, Ma'am!"

The Stormcloaks, were almost shocked that the Imperial behaved towards the small woman with the same respect that a soldier gave a field commander.

The woman, close to Ralof whispered. "You sure we can trust her?"

Ralof smirked and leaned in close. "Yeah, you don't know it, but she was lined up for the chopping block, the same as the rest of us, and Ulfric. I don't think she'll have much reason to like the Empire."

One of the other Stormcloaks, a young man called to them drawing their attention. "Hey! There's some stuff in this cage, should we try to open it?"

It was the Imperial that spoke up. "Yeah, the key to that was lost awhile ago."

"Let me see if I can get it open with some picks." Ralof said

Ralof walked over, and knelt down, he pulled out some lock picks and after a few moments opened the cage door. Robin joined him, and noticed a book. Bending down, she slipped her hand in and picked up the book. Opening it she looked over the first few paragraphs and recognized it as some sort of spell tome.

'Might be interesting to learn about the magics of this land.' The tactician thought to herself, looking over her shoulder, she saw a pack sitting on a table, perfect.

Walking to the table she picked up the pack, putting the book inside. Ralof walked up to her, and was holding a robe out for her. "Here, you might get some use out of this."

Robin smiled her thanks and taking the folded robe, placed it in the pack. "Thank you, Ralof."

Ralof gave a smile. "Alright, we need to see if we can get out of here."

Robin nodded, and followed Ralof along with the other Stormcloak soldiers. The woman kept eyeing her, curious and suspicious.

Moving close to Robin the woman whispered to her. "Ralof might accept you, but I don't trust you."

Robin, instead of being offended surprised the woman, by giving a kind smile. "I understand. It's hard to trust someone you just met. I only hope I have the chance to prove myself, and earn your trust."

The woman, said nothing but nodded in acceptance to Robin's words. Ralof drawing his axes gained the attention of Robin and the other Stormcloaks.

Voices ahead caused the group to slow.

"The orders are to wait until General Tullius arrives." The first voice was deep.

"I'm not waiting to be killed by a dragon!" The second voice sounding younger protested.

Robin drew her sword, and followed Ralof, with the group engaging in combat. Robin's eyes sharpened. Suddenly she turned pointing to a group of Imperial Archers.

"You three, take out those archers, aim for their necks. Ralof, you and the others engage the melee fighters." Robin shouted, and without thinking, the Ralof and the Stormcloaks did as the white haired woman commanded.

Robin, stood near the archers, raising her hand, she closed her hand into a fist as lightning magic began to gather around her fist. Then she shot her hand forward, with a cry of "ArcThunder!" And a bolt of lightning struck one of the Imperial Soldiers.

Ralof had engaged two Imperial soldiers with his axes, cutting them down, while the woman who spoke to Robin earlier made quick work of her own opponents with her two handed sword.

Robin seeing an Imperial come up behind the occupied woman snapped into action, rushing forward and slicing with her sword, decapitating the soldier, before turning and sending another ArcThunder and another.

The woman looked over her shoulder seeing Robin standing back to back with her, and she nodded.

"Thanks." The woman said, the two fighting off the remaining Imperials, then looking to see that Ralof had finished off his foes, and the archers had picked off the imperial archers.

"You're pretty good at this." The woman Robin had helped commented.

Robin gave a smirk, as she replied. "I did say I was a Royal Tactician."

Ralof chuckled. "Well we could certainly use a tactician of your capabilities in the Stormcloaks."

Robin, tilting her head looked to Ralof. "What are the Stormcloaks?"

"You really aren't from here are you?" The woman asked.

"No, sorry." Robin said, apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Robin, The Stormcloaks, we're the true sons and daughters of Skyrim. We fight against the Empire that would bow to our oppressors." Ralof explained.

"Who has you oppressed? You all seem to be strong capable fighters, I can't imagine much could keep you down." Robin asked curious.

The Nords smiled at Robin's compliment. With a nod, Ralof continued."Aye, the Aldmeri Dominion seeks to enslave all of us, after the last great war, the Emperor of Tamriel, signed a peace treaty with the Dominion, known as the White Gold Concordium."

"What was the terms of this treaty?" Robin asked.

"They demanded we renounce our faith in our god Talos." This from the woman. Who clenched her hands into tight fists.

"Aye, as Ingrid said, we were forbidden from worshiping Talos. Most of us still did so in secret. That's when the Dominion began to take us from our homes in the night." Ralof's pained expression told Robin all she needed to know.

"This Dominion sounds like The Grimleal." Robin said softly.

Before anyone could ask her about the Grimleal, the cavern shook violently.

"I think we've wasted enough time, we need to get out of her." Ralof said, leading the way, the rest of the soldiers stayed back, to wait for the others, while Ralof, Robin and Ingrid continued on.

Ralof lead the way, with Ingrid and Robin following, to a raised small drawbridge, which Ralof lowered, as they crossed the small bridge the cavern shook and the path behind them collapsed.

With an anguished cry, Ingrid turned towards the path now blocked with large rocks.

Ralof grabbed the Nord woman's shoulder, and shook his head. "The others will have to find another way out."

Robin seeing Ingrid hesitating spoke up. "He's right Ingrid, we need to keep moving."

Ingrid looked at Robin, who looked back, her eyes showing sadness, Ingrid's eyes widened seeing this. 'Her eyes...so full of loss.' Ingrid nodded and started walking.

Robin and Ralof exchanging glanced, Ralof shrugged and followed after Ingrid. Robin tilted her head then quickly followed.

Ralof lead the way with Robin, and Ingrid following, Robin's sharp eyes keeping watch for imperial ambushes, her sword held in her hand, she missed her Levin sword, which worked with her magic rather than physical strength.

As they walked, Robin caught the faint sound of chittering. Robin soon learned the source of the chittering as the group made their way into a large cavernous chamber, there they came across giant spiders.

The spiders roughly the size of dogs, and bigger gave the Ylissean tactician pause, she had faced risen, and even Grima but giant spiders were very new to her, frowning she readied her sword in one hand, and a spell in the other.

Ralof lead the charge armed with his dual hand axes, he let out a war cry and struck the lead spider as it charged at him.

Ingrid joined her comrade with her sword cutting into one of the spiders. Ichor spurting out onto her Stormcloak uniform.

"Arc Fire!" The two heard Robin call out, followed by an explosion of heat and the screeching of the spider as it burned.

Robin turning sharply as she sensed one of the spiders leaping at her, it's fangs dripping with venom, swinging her sword she cut into the soft underbelly of the large arachnid.

"You were right Ralof" Ingrid said as she struck down another spider. "She is good."

"Told you." Ralof responded as he buried his axes into the body of another.

Neither of them saw the spider sneaking up on Ralof, however, a sudden cry of "El Thunder" and a flash of light, had them both turning and seeing the spider sneaking up on Ralof drop dead, lightning magic arcing over the spider.

The two Nords turned looking at Robin who smirked.. "Checkmate."

The confidence that the platinum haired woman showed had the two Nords, inspired. The spiders lay dead around them, Robin sheathing her sword looked to Ralof.

"Which way do we go from here?" She said recognizing the man as their leader.

Ralof pointed to a side passage. "That way." Leading the way with Ingrid and Robin following, Robin kept a spell ready in case of any ambushes, it was safe going until Ralof stopped, halting the others, he put a hand on Robin's slender shoulder.

"See that bear there? We might not want to tangle with her, we should sneak past." Ralof told the tactician.

"Though if you are feeling lucky, you could use a bow to kill it from here." Ingrid said speaking up.

"Whatever you decide, we'll watch your back." Ralof said, with Ingrid nodding in agreement.

Robin shook her head, looking to the two Nords. "Not every battle is worth fighting, if you can avoid a battle to save strength for a more important battle, it's best to sneak past this bear."

Both Nords considering Robin's words before nodding, and the three crouching low, crept their way past the bear.

"Easy does it,"Ralof softly spoke, as the trio crept forward, past the sleeping bear.

"That was close." Ingrid said as the three stood up and continued walking, light ahead catching their attention.

"Knew we'd make it." Ralof said, as they approached the cavern's exit, stepping out into sunlight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: That's the first chapter, please read and review constructive criticism only please.


	2. Chapter 2

The Elder Scrolls: Fire Emblem

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A.N: Last time, Robin, Ralof, and Ingrid escaped Helgen and now find themselves heading towards Riverwood

Also trying out a new method of writing I.E putting more spaces between paragraphs to hopefully tone down the clutter. Tell me if this looks better.

Chapter 2

"My Sister Gerdur lives in Riverwood, small village but we'll be able to rest there, provided the Imperials haven't arrived there before we do." Ralof said, as he lead the way.

Robin nodded pulling her coat around her, the petite woman wasn't at all used to the cold, it reminded her too much of Regna Ferox.

"You might want to think of replacing that robe with something a little less conspicuous." Ingrid suggested.

Robin looked down at her black and purple coat and sighed. "I suppose you're right, this coat does make me stand out."

"We did find that robe back in the keep, you could wear that." Ralof said.

As they walked they encountered a few obstacles in the form of wolves who attacked randomly, but between Ingrid's great sword, Ralof's axes and Robin's sword and magic made quick work of the wolves that came at them.

"See those ruins?" Ralof said, pointing out a series of arches on a mountain in the distance. "Bleak Falls Barrow. I still don't understand how my sister can stand living in the shadow of that place."

Robin looking at the ruins felt a chill running down her spine, though it could be attributed to the cold. "Place sure looks ominous." She said, with a dry chuckle.

"There are tons of ancient nordic ruins throughout Skyrim." Ingrid spoke up.

"I wouldn't mind exploring them, might be interesting to learn what history they hold." Robin said as she looked to her two Nord companions.

"Aye, it might. We should get going, come on." Ralof said, as he pointed his way down the path.

They continued on their path, with Ralof in the lead, stopping momentarily in front of three carved stones.

"These are the Guardian Stones, three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape." Ralof explained to Robin as he rested a hand on her slender shoulder.

"It's said that whoever touches the stones will be granted their blessings." Ingrid said as she stood arms crossed on Robin's other side.

"Go ahead, see for yourself." Ralof said, coaxing Robin forward.

Frowning, she looked at Ingrid and Ralof, Ralof grinned and Ingrid nodded encouragingly. Robin nodded in return and approached the three standing stones.

She noticed that on the front of each stone was a drawing carved onto it. One stone had what looked like a warrior with sword and shield standing ready for battle, the next had a hooded figure with two daggers ready for combat, a rogue she realize the last one, was a bearded man in a robe holding a staff, she knew that one well, a mage.

The two Nords watched as she looked at the stones, then she approached the Mage Stone, gently she placed her hand on the stone, and it began to glow, and then she started to glow as well, a light shot forth from the stone upward into the sky.

"Mage huh?" Ralof said, as he crossed his arms looking at Robin.

"To each their own, not for us to judge." Ingrid said as an aside.

Robin turned to the two Nords. "Not ones for mages?" She asked cautiously.

"More like not ones for magic. We prefer weapon and armor, the strength of our arms." Ralof explained. With Ingrid nodding in agreement.

"More and more you two remind me of the Feroxi." Robin said with a fond smile.

"Who are the Feroxi?" Ralof asked, as the group continued on.

Robin smiled fondly, and proceeded to explain who the Feroxi were.

"The people of Ragna Ferox are a proud warrior people who value strength of arm over diplomacy and the value of courage. Most refer to them as barbarians but they are the most honorable people I've met."

"They sound a lot like us Nords." Ingrid said with a hint of pride as she, Ralof and Robin continued walking.

Robin groaned softly as rain began to fall, pulling her hood up, she felt bad for Ralof and Ingrid, who took the change of weather in stride.

'These Nords truly are a hardy people, they seem proud and honorable as well.' Robin observed as she huddled in her cloak for warmth, this Skyrim was a cold land.

She was briefly startled when she felt strong arms envelop her in warmth. "You alright Robin?" Ralof's questioned.

The Tactician looked up and smiled softly. "Yes, thank you Ralof. I hope we are almost there?"

Ralof chuckled at the hopeful look on the platinum haired woman's face. "Not used to this cold weather are you?"

"Not really. Ylisse is a warmer, but still has cold months, though nothing to this level." Robin explained as she accepted Ralof's offer of warm comfort.

"We should get moving, the sooner we get to Riverwood the sooner we can warm up and fill our bellies." Ingrid said.

The Nord woman was feeling slightly jealous, seeing Ralof holding Robin like that. Robin noticed, and nodded pulling away from Ralof.

"You're right, I could go for a hot meal right now." She offered a hesitant grin, to the woman, and started walking.

As they neared the small village, they were set upon by a small pack of wolves. One of the wolves jump at Robin, but the young Tactician acting quickly lifted her hand and sent a fireball into the face of the wolf, singeing it's fur.

The wolf yelped, and fled from the petite mage, running into the folliage. Ralof, and Ingrid finished off their wolves. Ingrid proceeded to skin the wolves for their pelts. Robin turned away, though she had always lead armies into battle with her strategies, often resulting in the deaths of many, she still felt back about killing, even as a necessity.

"Are you all right Robin?" Ralof asked a hand to her shoulder.

Robbin nodded, and gave a smile. "Yes, I can see the town, you mentioned your sister?"

"Yes, Gerdur. She runs the mill in Riverwood." Ralof told her.

Riverwood was a small village, reminding Robin of some of the villages in Ylisse, that she and the other Shepherds helped defend against the Plegian Bandits.

"A dragon! I saw a dragon?!" Robin heard an old woman shout.

"What is it now Mother?" She heard a man respond with exasperation.

Their conversation faded as she turned and followed Ingrid and Ralof, across a bridge towards a lumber mill. Robin, quietly followed her memories of Ylisse, fresh in her mind.

"Gerdur!" Ralof said, drawing Robin's attention to a woman who looked very similar to Ralof.

'I can see how they are brother, and sister.' Robin thought as she stood back.

Ralof gave Gerdur a hearty hug, laughing. "It's good to see you, Sister."

Gerdur looked towards the others, smiling. "Hello Ingrid, it's good to see you again, and who's this? One of your comrades?" She asked looking to Robin.

"Not a comrade yet, but a friend." Ralof said, with a smile towards the ashen haired tactician.

"Saved our lives in fact." Ralof said, causing a blush to form on Robin's cheeks.

"I didn't do much, honestly. I was only doing what I thought was the best strategy." Robin said modestly.

"Don't sell yourself short Robin, you helped me an' Ralof out a lot on our escape from Helgen." Ingrid said, patting Robin on the shoulder.

"Ingrid is right, Robin. You helped a lot in escaping from that dragon." Ralof said encouragingly.

"Dragon!?" Gerdur shouted in surprise.

"Aye, Sister….a dragon attacked Helgen just as the Imperials had us all lined up for the chopping block." Ralof voiced softly.

"I was on the block, accepting my fate when the dragon swooped in landed on the tower and...roared…" Robin said giving credence to Ralof's words.

Gerdur looked to Ingrid who was looking at Ralof and Robin with confusion written on her face.

"Did you see the dragon Ingrid?" Gerdur asked.

Ingrid shook her head. "No, I and some of my fellow soldiers where in the dungeons, they were torturing us….if it hadn't been for Ralof, and Robin I might not be here now."

"Thank you for saving my brother, and friend." Gerdur told Robin.

"You're welcome, but I just did what any decent person should have done." Robin spoke modestly.

"I'm hoping to convince Robin to join the Stormcloaks. She is a skilled tactician, and I believe she will help our cause." Ralof said.

"But first we need to deal with this dragon." Ingrid said seriously.

"Yes. The dragon..." Gerdur said looking at Robin.

"Robin, Riverwood won't stand a chance if the dragon shows up, we need your help. Can you head to Whiterun and talk to the Jarl? Let him know what is going on." Gerdur requested.

Robin nodded. "Yes, I will. I will not leave anyone to the pain of torment and death if I can help prevent it."

'Besides, it's what Chrom would have done.' She thought to herself, thinking of her husband.

"Thank you." Gerdur's voice was filled with gratitude.

"Before you go though, come to the house for some food, and fresh clothes." Gerdur offered.

Robin followed along with Ralof who was looking forward to a warm meal, and Ingrid who wanted to wash, Robin herself was feeling dirty, and wanted to wash off the grime.

Both women left Ralof and headed for a bath, stripping down Ingrid saw Robin's body was marked with several scars, scars she could tell were earned in battle, scars on her arms from blades, a burn mark on her left side from a fire ball, still they did not distract from her beauty, and Ingrid knew any man would be interested in her.

However the ring on Robin's finger marked her as a claimed woman, she was married, if she remembered the customs of other provinces.

"Who is he?" Ingrid asked motioning to the ring.

"Huh?" Robin asked briefly confused then noticed what Ingrid was looking at.

"Chrom.. He is the Exalt of the Halidom of Ylisse, he's also the leader of the Shepherds." Robin said as she proceeded to wash.

"Are they like the Companions?" Ingrid asked of the Shepherds.

"I don't know much about the Companions, since I only arrived in this land. But the Shepherds are my husbands group, they are warriors and mages who protect the common people from bandits and monsters, you could say they protect the flock." Robin said her voice soft.

"They sound honorable." Ingrid said.

"The companions, are a group of warriors who follow the path of Ysgramor and his five hundred Companions, warriors who faced the Snow Elves and drove them from Skyrim." Ingrid explained.

Robin and Ingrid finished washing and after dressing, Robin in a tunic and leggings with soft fur boots, with a fur cloak for warmth, and Ingrid in the same. They sat with Gerdur, her husband Hod, and Ralof eating what Gerdur explained to Robin was horker stew.

"Whiterun is north of Riverwood, the Jarl's palace is called Dragon's Reach, it's on the top of the hill overlooking the city." Gerdur was telling Robin.

"What is the Jarl like?" Robin asked after swallowing a bite of stew.

"He's an honorable man, sees protecting his hold as his top priority, isn't really interested in the war." Ralof told her.

"War isn't anything anyone should really be interested in as a priority." Robin said softly.

The three saw in Robin's eyes, and heard in her words the pain of someone who had experienced war, the dark ugly side of it. Not that there was a good side to war, only brief moments of quiet a midst a bloody chaos.

"We're fighting for our freedom." Ingrid said stonily.

Robin gave her a sad smile. "No matter what you fight for, war is an ugly thing. My homeland, fought against another. Against a tyrant ruler who killed them off for no reason except out of fear of who they were."

Robin looked down, her eyes sad. "Those same people would later attack the kingdom who's rule was a kind woman, the daughter of the tyrant ruler who endured stones and accusing looks from a people she only wanted to help."

"My husband's sister who gave her life for peace." Robin was crying now.

Tears ran down Robin's cheeks as she remembered Emmeryn and her greatest failure as a tactician. She remembered the pain in Chrom's eyes, and how she expected him to blame her for his sister's death, instead he had kissed her.

'I never blamed you Robin, you did all you could. Gangrel and his witch are the ones I blame. ' He had said to her.

Robin lead the Ylissian army to war, against Plegia, a war she helped win. But that war had lead to another, and then another against an even greater foe, and those she had called enemy in the past, became allies, against the Grimleal, and The Fell Dragon Grima.

Robin suddenly gasped. If she was still alive, did that mean that Grima was as well, was he still plaguing the world she had come from?

"Robin! Are you alright?" Ralof's voice brought her back to the present.

Looking at him, Robin saw the concern in his eyes, concern shared by Gerdur and Ingrid. She swallowed. If Grima still lived she would have to find a way home, home to Chrom so she could try again to defeat him.

"I'm alright, I just need to find my way home, home to my husband." Robin said, determination filling her words.

She looked to Gerdur, and the others. "But first I will help you. Chrom would not want me to leave people I could help, nor could I."

"Thank you," Gerder said gratefully. "Before you go, let me give you a map, and some gold to start you on your way.

"Would you know where I can find a robe" Robin asked.

"I will see if I can find you one." Gerdur said. "For now get some rest, it's late and tomorrow will be better for you to travel to Whiterun.

"Thank you." Robin said.

"Come, I will show you to your room." Ralof said, standing up.

Robin stood up, and followed him. He spoke to her as they walked. "I meant what I said, we could use someone like you in the Stormcloaks."

Robin smiled I will join if they will have me." Robin said.

"I'll vouch for you, when we go to Windhelm," Ralof said.

"Thank you. Good night." Robin said and shut the door, and preparing for bed.

X X X

A.N: Ending the chapter here. Next chapter begins the journey to whiterun, and furthers the main story.

Now to answer a question from one of the guest reviewers. "How is Robin able to use magic without the tomes?" Technically Robin can't. She is actually using magicka, but doesn't know it, and instinctively used the spells she was more familiar with, she used the spells she knew in her old world so much that they were the ones her magicka which she gained when she was sent to Nirn. So pretty much Robin isn't using the magic of her home world, just working magicka in a way she is more familiar with.

Hope that cleared up any confusion.

Thanks for reading everyone, until the next chapter.


End file.
